<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Bokuto, you never told me you had a little brother?” by oinkxwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454450">“Bokuto, you never told me you had a little brother?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinkxwa/pseuds/oinkxwa'>oinkxwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Riding, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinkxwa/pseuds/oinkxwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo meets you. Things soon escalate after getting out of Bokuto’s line of sight. [PWP]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Bokuto, you never told me you had a little brother?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Just a smut with a soft spoken Male!Reader and Kuroo! Felt like writing one so here you go!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tetsurō Kuroo, Bokuto Kōtarō and Akaashi Keiji are not mine! They belong to the creator of Haikyuu!!</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood next to your older brother, Kōtarō as he talked with Nekoma’s Boys Volleyball club captain, Tetsurō Kuroo. They seemed to be good friends and enemies, seeing how they would talk to each other. You watched them talk for a little bit but then they stopped talking. Tetsurō had noticed you and you immediately hid behind Keiji.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Oya? Oya oya? Who’s this hiding behind Akaashi?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kōtarō instinctively stood in front of you and Keiji and started to be protective of you two. Both of you never knew that Kōtarō could be protective. He was the one that usually needed to be protected. This was a shock for you and a definite shock for Keiji. But anyway, you watched as Tetsurō struggled to get through. He was eventrually able to get through and see your face. You and Keiji took a step back.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey now, no need to get so hostile. I just want to see who’s hiding.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Kuroo. Don’t move any closer to Akaashi and (Name),” Kōtarō warned.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurō blinked. “(Name)?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>You mentally face-palmed. You never wanted to be found out but of course, Kōtarō had to speak up. You sighed and came out from behind Keiji. Keiji blinked. “(Name)? I thought you didn’t want to talk.”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“It’s fine...”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tetsurō’s lips curled into a smile. He watched you come out from behind Keiji and you stood to face him.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“So, you must be (Name)? Nice to meet you (Name)! I’m Tetsurō Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma’s Boys Volleyball club.”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“It’s nice to meet you too, Kuroo...”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You flashed a small smile and felt your cheeks get warm. This might not be as bad as you thought it would but surely enough, that was going to change. Tetsurō grabbed your wrist and pulled you away from Kōtarō and Keiji. He started to run with you to the front gates of Nekoma and Kōtarō, of course, was following after you guys. You and Tetsurō eventrually stopped and hid behind the stairwell. You were about to speak when Tetsurō’s hand was pressed against your lips and Kōtarō came running past the stairwell. You heard Tetsurō sigh.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Good, we’re safe now...” He removed his hand from your lips. You blinked.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Kuroo—?”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Shhh... that horned owl might hear us...”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You felt Tetsurō’s hand cup your cheek and then you felt as he ran his thumb across your lips which were surprisingly smooth. He leaned close to your ear and in a silky tone while rubbing your bottom lip, he says to you, “(Name), you are really beautiful and your lips are surprisingly smooth. You know, I wanted to do this because Kenma doesn’t seem to care about me and I also wanted to make your big brother angry. I’m sure it’ll work.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>“You’re sure what will wo—”</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tetsurō stopped rubbing your lips with his thumb. He grinned and cupped your cheeks then pressed his hungry lips onto your lips. Your eyes widened a little bit then slowly close. You wrap your arms around Tetsurō and you grab a hold of Tetsurō’s blazer while kissing him. He started to deepen the kiss and slowly, he inserted his tongue which you gladly let inside your mouth. You felt a rush of butterflies in your stomach and you moaned softly while you kissed the bedhead captain. You two kissed for what seemed like forever until Tetsurō pulled away.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>You pant softly and let go of Tetsurō’s blazer.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“<em>So beautiful...</em>” Tetsurō whispered.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Your face was warming up quickly and you felt dizzy. You were growing hard and your breathing was heavy. Tetsurō started to kiss down your neck and nibble at the places you were sensitive the most. You let out a loud moan when Tetsurō nibbled on your most sensitive spot. He looked up at you. “<em>Shh...</em> some people might hear us and we definitely don’t want your brother to hear us now do we?”</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“No...”</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Good. Now, I’m getting there so just be patient with me, beautiful...”</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tetsurō kissed down your neck and down your dress shirt. He looked up at you again and messed with your tie and tugged at your blazer.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Can I take these off?” Tetsurō asked.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>You nodded.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>He grinned and undid your tie and then started to unbutton your dress shirt. He dropped your tie onto the floor and then pulled your blazer and dress shirt off and dropped them onto the floor. You stood half naked in front of Tetsurō. He rested his hands on your chest. “Can I—?”</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Kuroo...”</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Hm?”</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Touch me please...”</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Okay beautiful.”</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He unbuckled your belt then unzipped and unbuttoned your pants. He let them drop to the floor with a clank. He kissed your boner through your boxers and you moaned but then slapped a hand over your mouth to keep you from moaning any louder. He pulled off your boxers and wrapped a hand around your dick that was leaking with pre-cum. He moved his hand up and down then wrapped his mouth around your dick.</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><em>‘Kuroo’s warm...’</em> you thought as he started to bob his head up and down. Your moans were muffled slightly by your hand but they were still pretty loud. You were incredibly warm in the face. A string of moans flew out your mouth as Tetsurō licked around the tip of your dick then played with your balls a little bit. Tetsurō was deepthroating you for a little while. You started to feel bubbling in your stomach. You ran your hands through Tetsurō’s raven locks of hair and you started to push him down on your dick.</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Ah... ung.. K..Kuroo haa...!”</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tetsurō hummed and that set a small vibration up your dick. You moaned loudly and then came in his mouth. He pulled away and then pulled out a travel sized pack of tissues, pulled a tissue out, and then spat out the cum. He walked over to a nearby trashcan and threw the cum away.</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He walked over to where you were. He stood in front of you and placed his hands on your shoulders. You looked up at him with half lit eyes struggling to keep open.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>“Kuroo...”</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>“Hm?”</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>“Can we.. can we do a quickie...?”</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Tetsurō blinked. He felt his dick twitch in his pants and a blush was painted all over his face. “W-What? Y-You want to do a quickie?”</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>You nodded.</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>“But— but— What if I mess you up inside? I don’t have a condom and I don’t have lube either.”</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>“It’s fine. Let’s just do it raw...”</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>“But (Name), I might hurt you...”</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>“It’s okay...”</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>“I— Well um— Okay then. Let’s do it.”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Tetsurō undid his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. He pulled off his blazer and his dress shirt and dropped his blazer shirt, and tie onto the floor away from your tie, blazer, and dress shirt. He unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants then pulled down his boxers and let them drop to the floor.</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>“Wait...!”</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>“Hm?”</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>“You’re still dry... I.. I could help you with it..”</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>He looked down at his dick which was hard. Tetsurō laughed. “Oh yeah.”</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>“Can I... suck you off?”</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>“Yes, you can. Go ahead, beautiful.”</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>You got down on your knees and wrapped your hands around Tetsurō’s dick. He looked down at you and ran a hand through your hair. You licked around the tip of Tetsurō’s cock and then slowly took in Tetsurō’s cock in your mouth. You stopped half way when you felt the tip touch the back of your throat. You moaned softly and then started to bob your head up and down. Tetsurō groaned and then pushed your head down against his dick. You gagged and then pulled off. Tetsurō immediately apologized but you just waved it off. You wrapped your mouth around the base and then continued to bob your head up and down. Tetsurō groaned as you licked around the base and played with his balls. You bobbed your head while moaning and you heard Tetsurō’s groans. He was panting heavily. He was close and almost at his limit. He pushed your head onto his dick again, groaned your name and then came in your mouth. You pulled away and a string of spit hung from your lips and the tip of Tetsuro’s dick. Tetsurō quickly grabbed a tissue from his travel sized pack of tissues and gave you one. You spat in it and then went to go and throw it away. Once you threw it away, you walked back over to Tetsurō.</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Tetsurō coated his fingers with his spit then slowly slipped one finger into your crack. You hissed at the slight sting of his finger but then started to adjust to it. He slipped in a second finger then started to scissor you and spread you out. He did this for some time then pulled out and you moaned softly. Tetsurō wrapped a hand around his dick. He jerked himself off a little bit. “Alright beautiful, I’m going to put it in now...”</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>You nod and turn around.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>“Hey beautiful? We’re going to do it on the floor so we’re both comfortable.”</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>You laughed. “Oh okay...”</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Tetsurō got on the floor and laid down and you got on top of Tetsurō. Tetsurō looked up at you as you lined your crack up with his dick. You and Tetsurō groaned and moaned when you slowly slid down on Tetsurō’s dick. You stopped at the tip while supporting yourself with your legs.</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“Ngh...”</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“You’re doing great (Name)... just go slowly...”</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>You slid down more onto Tetsurō’s dick and moaned. Tetsurō groaned with you. You let out a shaky sigh after sliding all of Tetsurō inside of you. You move around on his dick and try to adjust to it and then you look at Tetsurō. “I’m going to move now, Kuroo..”</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Tetsurō smiled at you. “Go ahead, beautiful...”</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>You rested your hands against Tetsurō’s chest. You looked at his abs and you started to get warm. You let out a sigh before you moved up on Tetsurō’s dick then slid down on it again. You started to bounce up and down on Tetsurō’s thick and pulsing cock. You moaned consistently and loudly and Tetsurō groaned. He gripped your hips and bucked his own hips. He grazed your prostate which caused you to let out a choked moan. Tears were forming around your eyes as you continued to bounce on Tetsurō’s dick. Tetsurō thrusted into you a few times, hitting your prostate in the process. He thrusted into you harder than before which hinted that he was close. His groans were more consistent. You kept bouncing on Tetsurō’s cock with half lit eyes and a leaking cock. You were also close. You looked down at Tetsurō while bouncing up and down. He looked up at you.</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“Ah..! I’m— I’m c..close...!”</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“Ngh.. so... am I...”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>“Haa.. ahh...!”</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Both of you were moaning and groaning each other’s names as you both were reaching your limits. You bounced on Tetsurō’s cock a few more times and Tetsurō thrusted into you a few more times and with one final thrust, he came into you. You came soon after and a string of cum shot out and glazed Tetsurō’s chest. You both were panting and breathing heavily. You moaned softly as you slid off of Tetsurō’s dick. Cum dripped from out of your hole and fell onto the floor. You gave Tetsurō a weak smile and then laid next to him.</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>“(Name)...”</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>“Yes Kuroo?”</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>“Come to Nekoma more often, okay?”</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>You laughed quietly. “Okay..”</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>You and Tetsurō both laughed and talked for a while and then you both went to go and get dressed and then you two went your separate ways and went home.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>